The Truth In Words
by ImmortalFlick
Summary: A penpal project is set up at Hogwarts, some students are excited, others less... enthused. GWDM
1. Chapter One

The Truth In Words  
  
ImmortalFlick  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.   
  
Warning: Language  
  
Chapter One  
  
*~*  
  
To Who Ever The Hell Gets This  
  
Look, I'm only writing this because I have to. I can't be bothered writing to some other dead boring person at this school. You are a waste of my time. Only two things are required in this letter.   
  
Name: Draco Malfoy  
  
Values: Money. What the hell else matters?  
  
Not writing back would make my fucking day.  
  
D. Malfoy  
  
*  
  
D. Malfoy  
  
I absolutely adored your letter. It brightened up the whole day. Do you know what I did today? I woke up, like I do everyday, then I ate breakfast alone, like everyday, and then I received your letter. I thought: Well, this is new. So I read it, and since then I have been gushing over what a lovely person you are. To start, my name is Virginia Molly Weasley. Doesn't that have a mouthful of a ring to it? You can call me Ginny, though. Yes, Weasley! Doesn't that surprise you? Then again, your composed but friendly manner could hardly be shaken by such a fact. I highly doubt Ron would approve of me writing this at all! What do you think? You two seem to have gotten off to a bad start and things have only gone downwards from there. That's okay! I'm sure that somewhere, deep down, you two would make great friends.   
  
Well, my values would have to be: family, good music and quiet. Don't those all sound lovely! I find that a good dosage of silence really helps with the digestion. Especially because of my family's loudness. I bet you don't get like that at home, do you? Aren't you an only child? What's that like? I bet you get a lot of peace! I'm so jealous!   
  
Okay, have a really nice day! Can't wait for your next letter!  
  
Love Ginny   
  
*  
  
Mini Weasel  
  
I don't care about your fucking day. No, Weasel and I are not and never will be friends. Yes, I am an only child, my parents did not go at it like fucking rabbits.   
  
D. Malfoy  
  
*  
  
Draco  
  
I think we're really getting somewhere! No, really, you and Ron would be great friends, well, maybe you're right, not now. If you two had only hit it off in the beginning! That's too bad.   
  
You'll never guess what happened this morning! Colin got into the showers! It was quite funny to hear the screams from the girls in there. The boys tend to think we girls have a vicious shower routine. It's first come first serve. I shower at six, so I get the hot water. Brilliant, though, Colin getting in there. Maybe the twins tipped him off, they know quite a bit about Hogwarts, especially about the showers and kitchens. I have to ask them sometime!  
  
Is it lonely being an only child? I've always wondered, but I can't imagine a life without all my brothers. Especially Bill! He's such a sweetheart. He came back to visit us in the holidays and guess what he got me! The most gorgeous necklace. It had crystal quartz! My favorite stone! Don't tell Ron or anyone but Bill is definitely my favorite brother. When we were little he used to give me rides around the whole garden, and he gave me his candy, Ron would never do that.   
  
I'm quite fortunate my parents used the rabbits as an example, after all, if they'd stopped before I arrived, I wouldn't exist, how awful would that be?   
  
I've got to go, homework calls! Write back quickly!  
  
Love Gin.  
  
*  
  
Weasley  
  
We aren't getting anywhere. Of course I'm bloody right, I'm always right! No, it's not fucking lonely being an only child, I don't have to listen to someone who won't stop talking. Weasel couldn't be anyone's favorite anything. His best friend is probably his hand.   
  
D. Malfoy  
  
*  
  
Draco  
  
I've missed hearing from you, what took you so long? I read your letter this morning and smiled. I really do love your letters, you have a way with words.   
  
The Headmaster looked pleased this morning, didn't he? I know he thinks his idea was a very good one. I think it is too! If he hadn't thought of it, I wouldn't be able to smile at your letters like I did this morning.   
  
Don't be mean to poor Ron, and you know very well that his best friends are Harry and Hermione!  
  
I'd love to talk for longer but I'm late for class!  
  
Love Ginny  
  
*  
  
Weasel  
  
Stop sending me your fucking letters.  
  
Malfoy  
  
*  
  
Draco  
  
Your letter sounded upset! Are you okay? I heard about the Snape incident, it sounded harsh. Is he really your godfather? I know you don't want to hear more about it, especially since the whole school knows, so I'll cheer you up by talking about other things.   
  
Colin asked me out! I love the boy, but I don't like him that way. He looked so hopeful! I didn't even know he liked me. I saw Hermione send me a grimace and knew that I couldn't just outright refuse. I told him I'd think about it. I know I shouldn't have! I should have just told him I don't like him that way, I like him as a friend! Not string him along. Oh well, I'll have to fix that.  
  
Oh, and guess what? Aleine told me what was bothering her! I've been worrying about her for weeks and she told me! You know how she hasn't been coming to breakfast? I told you in my first letter that I was sitting alone. She has a boyfriend! I was shocked when I found out who it was. You might be too, but you don't usually get shocked over much. Her boyfriend is... Blaise Zabini! Wow! Now I know why she was hiding something. She's a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin. That wouldn't go by well with everyone! Aleine made me promise not to tell anyone. I feel kind of put out with her hanging around with Blaise rather than me, but I'll live. I haven't actually met Blaise, but you would know him, he's in your year, well I'm pretty sure he's a sixth year anyway.   
  
They sound exactly like the muggle play Romeo and Juliet. She's really in love! If he breaks her heart I'll string him up by his entrails! You must warn him of that, and see if he's just playing with her. That's exactly what I don't want to do with Colin. If I ever do that, you're to string me up by my entrails, okay?   
  
Gin.  
  
*~*  
  
First chapter up. Did you like? 


	2. Chapter Two

The Truth In Words  
  
ImmortalFlick  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
Thanks to: Catmint, Jeru, UntitledN'stayinthatway, Callie, Estella luna (Thanks!), storms-tornado (I'm going to finish!), lighted eagle (Glad I introduced you to the pairing), c[R]ud[E]dly, angelicmayuka and MOE.   
  
Hope you keep on enjoying it! (If you don't I have to admit that I don't really care, cause I enjoy writing it)  
  
This continues straight on from the last chapter.  
  
*  
  
The Truth In Words - Chapter Two  
  
*  
  
Weasley  
  
I don't want your fucking letters!   
  
Malfoy  
  
*  
  
Draco  
  
You sound upset. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
*  
  
Weasel  
  
What makes you think I want to fucking talk to you?  
  
Malfoy  
  
*  
  
Draco  
  
I don't know, your bubbly personality?   
  
Ginny Weasley   
  
P.S. I think Blaise has a little something for you.   
  
*  
  
Malfoy (Blaise should've given this to you)  
  
Okay, I've been patient. I'm going to tell you the truth, in words. You are a bastard. You are also completely and utterly oblivious. You may be slimy Slytherins with a slimy, but completely bias to your advantage, head, we, much less slimy Gryffindors, are not so lucky. We have McGonagall. Under her rule I am, and under her thumb I am. Do you know why I have put up with you, you little prick? Because she checks our letters. Do you think I want to lose points? If I have to send you letters for the rest of the year I'm not putting up with your crap. You are going to put some effort into making those letters civil or I will make sure you wont be able to lift your hand to write anything at all. Don't test me.   
  
Virginia Weasley   
  
*  
  
Mini-Weasel  
  
I have to say, I was puzzled by your mindless (but rather amusing) chatter, but now I know why. I have no doubt that you are just like every other Gryffindor. Rude. Obnoxious. Tactless. And I was beginning to think you had been misplaced. You were sounding like a Hufflepuff. So I have come to the conclusion that you are, in fact, just as unable to find a single inkling of sense as your peers. Of course, the sense you manage to muster up is useless, due to your blood, which you are, unfortunately, cursed with for the rest of your life. Though, I suppose after your admirable act last year, you wouldn't want to lose any points for the Gryffindorks, would you? I never thought you would've done something like that.   
  
D. Malfoy.  
  
*  
  
D. Malfoy  
  
After your reply I went to see Fred and George. They helped me with Professor McGonagall.   
  
Mindless? Who are you calling mindless? You're the one who spends half his time plotting to humiliate 'Gryffindorks' and the other half staring at yourself in the mirror. At least my blood doesn't dictate my life. Don't you go talking about admirable acts either.  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
P.S. If you are going to call me anything, call me Virginia, I know you won't be able to muster up a Ginny, so I'm not going to ask you to. Just stop with the Mini-Weasel thing, I'm not Ron.   
  
*  
  
Virginia  
  
For your information, I do not plot to humiliate Gryffindorks, and at least I have some consideration for my appearance. I am a Malfoy you know. And being a Malfoy 'dictates' my life because it's what I am, no more, no less. I can talk about whatever I like. You may not call me Draco, we are not friends.  
  
D. Malfoy.  
  
*  
  
D. Malfoy  
  
Why can't I call you Draco, you called me Virginia? Isn't it a fair deal? Then again, you are a snake, aren't you? Can't write more, I've got charms.  
  
Virginia  
  
P.S. You sounded very holier-than-thou in your last letter, just thought you should know.  
  
*  
  
Virginia  
  
But I didn't give you permission to call me Draco did I? Whereas you... Besides, as you've so observantly discovered, I am a snake, and the worst of the lot. I am holier-than-thou.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
*  
  
Draco  
  
You know, you aren't as bad as you think you are. And you're hardly the 'worst of the lot', I'm betting Snape's got that hands down. Ron was groaning about you today, what did you do? Let me guess, hexed him... AGAIN! You really should control yourself. How many detentions was that? I hear McGonagall got you, so you didn't get it easy like you would with Professor Snape. You deserved it, from what Ron tells me, but Hermione says she's pretty sure you'd have a black eye. Do you? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I bet McGonagall wouldn't let you get it healed either! That was cruel of me, I'm sorry if you've got a black eye.   
  
Virginia  
  
P.S. You signed your letter with Draco!  
  
*  
  
Virginia  
  
I am just as bad as I think I am. The weeks I have to spend in detention prove that. Who says Professor Snape goes easy? Just because he doesn't take points from his own house doesn't mean to say that we're not punished. The Weasel had it coming. You know, you're not as annoying as you think you are. How does it feel now?  
  
Draco  
  
P.S. I have a black eye. You'll see it tomorrow. McGonagall made sure I can't heal it. Cow.  
  
*  
  
D.  
  
Got to be quick, I have a detention in five minutes. I just wanted to tell you that you've got a real impressive bruise. Ron did have it coming, I got the whole story off Harry.   
  
V.   
  
P.S. I agree about Professor McGonagall, especially since I have detention with Filch!  
  
*  
  
Virginia  
  
It is rather impressive isn't it? Blaise says I'm a bloody coward for just taking it, but he was a little less forward when I told him how he looked this morning with your little friend. Potty told you the story, did he? I'm surprised it favored me. He wasn't too happy the other day when he called me a bastard.  
  
Why the detention?  
  
Draco  
  
*  
  
Draco  
  
Aleine is walking around love-struck. Of course, I just read Blaise's letter and I understand completely. He's so romantic! So you're friends with him? Better than Crabbe and Goyle, are they actually capable of conversation?   
  
Hermione asked me who my partner was in the letter project again. I haven't told anyone, you're like my secret, I hope you don't mind. Ron got angry at me yesterday, he likes to know who everyone is talking to, I'm the only one who he doesn't know. Even Dean told Ron and Dean hasn't told anyone else but Ron. I think Dean's got Susan Bones though.   
  
I think Aleine and Blaise make a very good couple! What did you tell Blaise?   
  
Harry told me the story. Not Potty, HARRY. Okay, that's reaching a bit far, try just 'Potter'. He isn't as spoilt and horrible as you think, okay? I'm not asking you to be friends with him, I just wish Ron could stop complaining about you.   
  
I've already told you, McGonagall does no favors for her own house, I'm still in detention for my 'admirable act'. I would be expelled if it were up to Snape. Luckily, it wasn't, not fully anyway. Why does he hate Gryffindors so much?  
  
Virginia  
  
P.S. Is Snape your godfather? (Don't answer if you don't want to)  
  
*  
  
Virginia  
  
Is the Weasel bothering you? Tell him I said: Fuck you. I know a good little girl like you doesn't like swearing but he has it coming (He always does). I told Blaise he looked like a puppy pining for it's master. He told me lately I spend more time writing letters then I do in real life. I told him to 'fuck off'. We're not on good terms.   
  
Potter then. And I'm not as spoilt and horrible as he thinks?  
  
Draco  
  
P.S. Yes. I don't want to talk about it.  
  
*  
  
Draco  
  
The holidays begin tomorrow! Finally! I love Hogwarts, but I love the burrow! Bill and Charlie are coming to visit. Harry is coming to stay with us next week. What are you doing?  
  
You'll never guess! I told Ron to fuck off the next time he asked me who I was writing to! You should've seen his face, you would have loved it. Priceless! Seamus almost choked to death.   
  
Colin gave me a flower. A flower! What does he think I am? I still haven't answered him. He doesn't give up! Why won't he just forget it? I don't like him that way. What do I do?  
  
You're not as spoilt and horrible as everyone thinks. You're still a bastard, no doubt, but you're human. Blaise has every right to be mad at you! Do you really spend a lot of time writing to me? Your writing is perfect so it must take a while. Did you have handwriting lessons or something?  
  
Virginia  
  
P.S. I'm still going to write to you in the holidays, so expect mail!   
  
*  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
Well, well, well. That explained Ginny some. I can't believe you thought she didn't have any backbone! I raised a few issues I'll continue in the next chapter, which will take place in the holidays. Is Draco seeming OOC? I kept him as close as I could get him.   
  
Please review 


	3. Chapter Three

The Truth In Words  
  
ImmortalFlick  
  
A/N: By the way: OOTP never happened, I've forgotten if I've said that. In this chapter you get a bit of an insight into Ginny's journal. What's this about Ginny's name not being Virginia? I've been reading the lexicon and that is so strange. Oh well, ignore it, her name is Virginia in this fic and that's that.  
  
Thanks to: Tegan1  
  
ScarletAngel68 - Cool, I was worrying about Draco. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
crudedly - No, she's not THAT way. Thanks, hope you enjoy the chapter!   
  
(/)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
(/)  
  
Draco  
  
You never replied. Why not? How's your summer? Done anything interesting?  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
(/)  
  
Gin  
  
Don't owl me for a while. I've run into a bit of trouble  
  
Draco  
  
(/)  
  
**Virginia Weasley's journal  
**  
Draco Malfoy called me Gin. Wow. Okay, maybe it was because he was in a rush, but still... wow. I wonder what kind of trouble he's in? Now I know how Hermione must feel, with Harry and Ron getting into all sorts of Death Eatery situations but then I hear she gets involved too. I hope he's okay. Ron is still mad at me for swearing at him, he knows it's not a Gryffindor so he's afraid it's a Slytherin. He's so ridiculous. Well, it is a Slytherin but Draco isn't going to rape me or anything.   
  
(/)  
  
**Virginia Weasley's journal  
**  
Draco still hasn't owled me. School starts in two days. I'm really worried. I asked Hermione what she would do, hypothetically, of course. She's staying here. She just looked at me strangely and asked who. I didn't even get a straight answer from her. Now even Mum wants to know who I've been writing to. Ron told her I'm writing to a gang member. Ever since Bill grew his hair and got his ear pierced Mum's been overly-cautious of any of us following in the same behavior.   
  
(/)  
  
**Virginia Weasley's journal**  
  
The feast just ended and I now have one of the most horrible feelings in my stomach. I saw Draco. He looks terrible. He looks tired, nervous and sick. His hair didn't look half as 'perfect' as it usually does and he was grumpier than usual. Ron picked a fight with him and Draco wasn't as calm and together as he usually is, he went crazy, Blaise was restraining him, looking more surprised than I've ever seen him. I want to talk to him. I'm going to owl him.  
  
(/)  
  
Draco  
  
What's happened? What kind of trouble did you run into? Please talk to me. We can meet some time if you like. You look terrible.   
  
Gin  
  
(/)  
  
Gin  
  
What's happened? A whole fucking lot. I can't tell you all of it. I'm consulting Severus about custody. Of me. Don't tell anyone this. I shouldn't be telling you. I do not look terrible. I've been slightly busy and have less time to spend on my appearance. I thought you would be glad.  
  
Draco   
  
PS. I'll think about it.  
  
(/)  
  
Draco  
  
Your handwriting isn't perfect. That means something. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You look terrible. You look like you haven't slept for weeks. I think you should take some time to SLEEP. Not on your hair, or your clothes, but on your HEALTH. That's what I'm talking about. I think your hair looks better without all that stuff in it. And you look less up-yourself.   
  
Gin  
  
(/)  
  
Gin  
  
I am up-myself, is that a bad thing? No. I can't bloody sleep. Severus has agreed. Lucius will not let me go so easily.   
  
Draco  
  
PS. My hair is everywhere without the stuff, I look like Potter.  
  
(/)  
  
Draco  
  
Believe me, you do NOT look like Harry. You look like a much hotter you.   
  
Are you going to the ministry?  
  
Gin  
  
(/)  
  
**Virginia Weasley's Journal**  
  
I just wrote to Draco. I told him he looks hot. The bastard will never let it go. I feel so stupid about writing it in the first place. How old am I? It feels like I'm eleven again, sending Harry bad poems. I swear I will never write poetry for Draco. He doesn't deserve it. No one does.   
  
Ron's being a total pain. He won't let it go that:   
  
a) I swore   
  
b) I won't tell him who I'm writing to  
  
He should just learn that I'm not a kid any more.   
  
(/)  
  
Gin  
  
I'm hot am I? High praise coming from Miss "You Look Terrible". I'm beginning to wonder if you're more high and mighty and full of shit than I am. Well, you should know, hot doesn't even half describe it.  
  
Blaise is going to end up marrying your friend. He thinks about nothing else but her. Classes are spent carving her name on desks. It would be laughable if it weren't so pathetic.   
  
Draco   
  
PS. I will end up at the ministry, Narcissa is getting too old for children.  
  
(/)  
  
Draco  
  
If you're going to talk that way, hot is maybe going a little too far.   
  
What do you mean, too old for children? Do your parents only want you because you're the heir? That's horrible! Draco, do they love you?  
  
Gin   
  
PS. I'm sorry for being so shocked, but you know us poor dirt, family is all we have.  
  
(/)  
  
Gin  
  
What do you expect? We're a rich, pure-blood family with a less than respectable family trade (you know what I'm talking about, so don't go handing this around). There is no love, just power and how you get it. Be glad power isn't so big for you because I think it's going to fuck up my life.  
  
Draco  
  
(/)  
  
Draco  
  
I've always wondered if your family was into that or not. Wow.   
  
You'd be surprised at how big power is for us Weasleys. Not your kind of power, but with seven children we're all vying for the "best". Don't forget, each of siblings before me has done something brilliant.   
  
Bill was head boy, Charlie was prefect and amazing seeker, Percy was head boy and got the highest OWLS, the Twins are great at everything and Gryffindor beaters since their second year, Ron is chess extraordinaire, plus Harry Potter's best friend.   
  
I've got a lot to live up to. Percy and Charlie are the only ones untarnished in the view of our parents, Percy the hard worker and Charlie (who is amazing to be around) Romanian Dragon Tamer.   
  
I tell you a lot, Draco, that I would've never told you before. When you were just Malfoy. When I begun to write to you it was just a matter of my passing. McGonagall made sure we wrote and made sure it was civil. I probably don't have to use this charm any more but I don't want her reading what I write. Now when I write to you it's because I want to. I consider you my friend. Isn't that strange? I mean, you could be passing this around, but I know you won't.   
  
Gin  
  
(/)  
  
Gin  
  
I'm not surprised. You redheads scream competitive.   
  
I could beat your brother at chess any day. And I'm sure your brother, Charlie would be tarnished if your parents knew he was a poof.   
  
At this point I wouldn't risk passing it around, you have far too much material on me. Ginny, I may be a pure-blood bastard, but I don't betray my friends. I suppose I apologize for the letters at the beginning, but you did sound like a bloody airhead.   
  
Draco  
  
PS. Don't be offended by the poof comment.  
  
(/)  
  
Draco  
  
I'm not competitive, I just like to win! I'd like to see you and Ron go head to head (I wonder who'd win?).   
  
I could blackmail you anytime, my friend, anytime at all. You just wait for it.   
  
Gin  
  
PS. What makes you think Charlie is a poof?  
  
(/)  
  
**Virginia Weasley's Journal**  
  
I do have a lot of material on Draco but I don't know how to blackmail. Maybe I should ask Fred and George. Draco is my friend. Strange. Draco Malfoy is my friend. I don't even talk face to face with him and he knows so much about me, and what I know about him... What is my family going to say?   
  
And what's this about Charlie being a poof? Now I think about it... maybe I should owl him.   
  
I'm beginning to really like Draco. That way. This is not good. Why? Here's a list:  
  
REASONS WHY I SHOULD NOT LIKE DRACO  
  
1) His father is a Death Eater  
  
2) He could be dangerous  
  
3) He's been a bastard to me all these years  
  
4) He called Charlie a poof  
  
5) His name means "Dragon of Bad Faith", that has to be an omen  
  
6) He hangs around with Crabbe and Goyle  
  
7) He's a Malfoy  
  
8) Slytherin  
  
9) He puts a lot of crap in his hair  
  
10) His language is beginning to rub off on me  
  
REASONS WHY I SHOULD ADORE DRACO  
  
1) He's not a Death Eater and doesn't want to be  
  
2) He hasn't hurt me  
  
3) He tells me stuff other people don't (like close stuff)  
  
4) He didn't call Charlie a poof in a bad way and if Charlie really is, now I know  
  
5) I don't care what his name means  
  
6) He hangs around with Blaise Zabini, the love of my best friend's life  
  
7) He's shown me not all Slytherins are evil  
  
8) He's stopped putting all the crap in his hair  
  
9) His language rubbing off on me is not such a bad thing  
  
10) He's hot  
  
11) He's a bastard but in a good way (in a Draco way)  
  
12) His eyes  
  
(/)  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
Is Charlie a poof? Is Ginny going to blackmail Draco? Is there ever going to be a plot? Yes. Just wait for it. It's only the third chapter.  
  
Please review (three reviews is just sad). 


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks to: katilarinity, ForeverAnAngel, ..., Catmint.

ScarletAngel: I'm so so so so sorry it took so long, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up fast.

DragonsAngel68: The trouble will be revealed in due time...

**(/)**

The Truth In Words

**(/)**

Gin

You're bloody competitive to the bone. Don't deny it.

I'll face him in a game of chess anytime, you name it, I'll be there! I'd like to see the look on his face when he loses. Sweet victory at it's best.

Moving on, how is DADA for you? The teacher is off her bleeding rocker! They say she's a retired auror. If that's what happens to aurors I don't understand how anyone could ever want to be one (look at Moody!)

Draco

PS. If Charlie isn't a poof I'm not a stuck-up bastard. You ask him outright!

**(/)**

Draco

It's nice to know you get off on my brother losing.

DADA is scary. She likes leaping up behind me during class. Me in particular! Aleine thinks she's worse than Moody. You wouldn't agree after the ferret incident would you?

Charlie is coming to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore about something, he's staying a while to lend a hand to the COMC professor, she's broken her leg (I knew the Blood-sucking Bugbear was a bad idea). I'll ask him. If you're wrong we'll know you're a really a big softy.

Gin.

**(/)**

Gin

Maybe she wants you to be an auror? And the leaping up behind you is a lesson in CONSTANT VIGILANCE! I don't agree with your little friend (who has Blaise whipped).

I'm never wrong.

Draco.

PS You know I only get off on looking at you.

**(/)**

**Virginia Weasley's Journal**

I don't know whether to be disgusted or giggle and blush.

_You know I only get off on looking at you._

Should I just ignore it and not say anything? I mean it sits in both the reasons why I should and shouldn't like him.

**(/)**

Draco

I wanted to be an auror you know.

I'm asking Charlie tomorrow, so you'll see.

I've got to go now, I'm meeting him today!

Gin.

PS. You're beginning to sound a lot more casual in your letters. Must be my influence.

**(/)**

Gin

Why don't you want to be an auror any more?

You ask Charlie, I'll see that I'm right.

Sev got custody. Took a bloody lot. My father's furious. He's got no heir. He'll be getting some girl a few years older than me no doubt. He's going back to trial for being a you-know-what. He's got so many lawyers it won't matter though. Unless we get 'clear evidence'. They won't even check his arm because they need permission. I would've thought refusing would be enough to prove him guilty but he said some long speech about how he won't because it lets them win. It would be impressive and honorable if I didn't know the truth.

Draco

**(/)**

Virginia Weasley's Journal

I have to tell Draco that he's right. I don't know what it'll do to his already huge ego.

The conversation went a little like this:

Me: Charlie, I want to ask you something personal, promise you wont be offended?

Charlie: Promise. Shoot away.

Me: Are you gay?

Charlie stares at me, he doesn't say anything.

Me: Cause I'm sorry if you aren't, it's just a friend-

Charlie: Yes.

Me: (big sigh) Oh good then. Have you got a boyfriend?

Charlie: You're not freaked out?

Me: (I think about it for a second) I think it's pretty cool.

Charlie: (grins at me, but then gets serious again) And you won't freak out when I tell you who my 'boyfriend' is?

Me: (looks at him confused and a little worried) No...

Charlie: Remus.

Me: (squeaks) Lupin?

Charlie: (nods)

Me: Bloody hell! You're dating my professor!

Charlie: (frowns at me) Don't swear. And yes.

Me: That is so cool! (sounding a bit like Lavender) Does mum know?

Charlie: No.

Me: We have to tell her in the holidays! And Professor Lupin is coming with us!

Charlie: Ginny, I don't think-

Me: (glares at Charlie) I do!

Well, it went on a little longer than that, but that's the basics. I convinced him to tell the family when we go home in the holidays.

He's dating my DADA professor! Who is a werewolf! Percy might not be as pleased but I think it's pretty cool.

Anyway, now I've got to tell Draco (Merlin help me).

**(/)**

Draco

Don't take this the wrong way. You were right. I know it's a bit of a shock to the system.

You're not to go telling everyone Charlie's gay, he hasn't come out to the family yet.

Thank you for telling me. Seriously.

Now, to your letter. Wow. Just wow. So you'll be living with the greasy Potions Master from now on (don't tell him I said that). Does Snape even have a house outside of Hogwarts? He just doesn't seem human enough to be normal.

Your father isn't a nice guy, is he? It's strange, I can't imagine having a father any different than mine. I know you think he's a 'muggle loving fool' but you have no idea how great that is. I met Lucius once, in the bookstore before my first year. He slipped Tom's diary into my books and ruined my first time at Hogwarts. I can't claim to hate him more than you do but I'm pretty sure it comes close. Do you know about that? Did he tell you?

I have to change the subject.

Colin's expecting me to go on a date with him any day now. He stares at me whenever I walk past, gives me presents and takes photos like I'm some sort of freak show. I hate it! I love him dearly but I'm not even slightly in love with him. I don't want to break his heart so how can I make him realize I don't want to go out with him?

I've got to go, Aleine just came in red eyed, that means a fight with Blaise. I've got to do some damage control, bye!

Gin.

**(/)**

Gin.

I heard rumors about the Chamber of Secrets and your part in the reopening. The school wasn't fully informed, as you know, so I had to dig around to find out a few things. Tom would be Tom Riddle, right? I haven't actually figured out who he is yet, it annoys me because I'm pretty sure it's right in front of me. A descendant of Salazar, obviously, because he spoke parseltongue.

You were possessed through the use of a magical diary, which you really shouldn't have been fiddling with, don't touch magical items that are intelligent but have no visible source. I'm sure you learned that lesson the hard way.

Potter came to your rescue, cementing his position as your ever-lasting hero. Are you shagging him yet?

Draco.

PS. Blaise fucked up with his girlfriend. Shouldn't be too hard to fix, only he's too thick to do anything. I swear, if that's what love does to you, keep it away from me!

**(/)**

Draco,

Draco Malfoy, admitting things annoy him. You're so different, you know that? I would have pictured you as an arrogant, slimy git, but you aren't! It's nice knowing not all Slytherins are evil, even if sometimes you have me a little worried.

And no, I'm not shagging Harry! Stop being so obscene! I prefer to think of him as a brother (I have a bit too many, don't you think?)

Towards the topic of Tom: you do have a brain hidden away in that blond, aristocratic head of yours! As Tom Marvelo Riddle said 'I am Lord Voldemort'. Nasty prick enjoys anagrams.

Tell Blaise Aleine needs some time. Only a week, mind you. Then have him pronounce undying love or something (honest though) in the Great Hall at dinner. She'll melt like ice on a warm day.

Gin.

**(/)**

Gin.

I seem to be rubbing off on you. Your language is guttering nicely. Plus you're showing some Slytherin traits. Telling your friend's currently estranged boyfriend how to win her over, I never would've thought it of you. Blaise is ready to grovel and kiss her robes so he accepts his task. I think he's going to sing so you might not want to make an appearance when that happens.

Thank you for clearing the You-Know-Who issue up for me, it was becoming an obsession. I admire you for that, you know? I think you must be a very strong person. Ignore that, it sounds a bit too much like sentimental crap to me.

PS. Of course you're not shagging Potter, you'd much rather be shagging me.

Draco.

**(/)**

Drac.

Everything's gone to shit.

Gin.

**(/)**

Gin.

Tell me what's happened, you haven't been to any meals today.

Draco.

**(/)**

Gin.

Severus says you haven't been to classes either. Ginny, what's wrong?

Drac.

**(/)**

Ginny,

Virginia Weasley, if you don't owl me straight away I'll hunt you down and curse you!

Draco.

**(/)**

Gin.

Owl me.

Drac.

**(/)**


	5. Chapter Five

----------  
  
Draco Malfoy,  
  
Hi, this is Aleine, remember me? Ginny's friend and Blaise's girlfriend? (well the girlfriend part is a bit debatable now)  
  
I'm owling you because Ginny's not talking to anyone. She's not getting your letters because she's locked herself in the dorms and not receiving mail. I know you're Malfoy, so I don't know if you care much, but Ginny seems to really like you.  
  
No-one knows why she's done it. Everyone's really worried about her. The professor's won't break in because she threatened them, I don't know what with.  
  
We've all been sworn to silence but I was hoping you could help.  
  
Aleine.  
  
----------  
  
END OF TRUTH IN WORDS  
  
Don't kill me! It's not the end of the story, there is a sequel! It will continue on from this but no longer in letter form. So you will find out what's wrong!  
  
Thanks to: SamiJo, :) (Thanks!), meheeners, SparkyMcGoat, paper clip, Sara Sidle Stokes, oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo, MissyNoGrace, Catmint, JP, Timra, heartofthe-dragonfly, TheItalianBajoist, Fan-Of-HP, Callie (strangely, I'm frightened too!), RussellGrl15, taylorangel72, WildeChild, Aurienna, ElvenWarrior1, SidheLady, The Little Swimmy Dudette (well, plot is a difficult thing to recognize), Agnus Dei (cause I'm just that brilliant?), ScarletAngel68, c[R]ud[E]dly.  
  
The sequel will be titled 'The Truth Face to Face' and the first chapter will be up very soon. 


End file.
